


First

by mgru



Series: At some different univers [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru





	First

「帕西我帶你看看我的紐特，他真的很可愛！」

「我終於要見到可愛本人。」

「對！他就是可愛的代言人！」

「西特斯你知道自己在說什麼吧。」

「喔！你不能在他面前說他可愛！他會不開心！他連不開心都很可愛！」

「好好好，那你介紹一下吧。」

 

話雖這麼說，但西特斯看到紐特太興奮只關注在他的弟弟有沒有受傷過得好不好，完全忘記要介紹人，也不在意紐特身在哪。  
旁邊有多少人。

一直到被催促，紐特需要離開的時候西特斯才悻悻然停下。

 

葛雷夫只覺得可愛本人，在發亮的哥哥面前實在太羞澀，但馴服龍這絕不是一個羞澀的人能做到的，他肯定堅毅又有顆溫暖的心。


End file.
